A Big Sister For The Protectobots
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Katie wished on a star one night to be a big sister for a while. She never expected it to come true or for her five Protectobot brothers to suddenly turn into sparklings. Birthday story for KatieMae77 and co-written with KatieMae77. :)


**KatieMae77, who owns Katie, asked for this one and helped me write it. Here you go, Amiga! Happy Birthday! :)**

 **Transformers G1 belongs to Hasbro. I only own Rachel.**

* * *

 **A Big Sister For The Protectobots**

 **Chapter 1: A Wish**

Rachel and Katie giggled happily as they were coloring together on the floor while the Protectobots watched over them. "Are you excited about your birthday tomorrow, Katie?" Rachel asked her sister.

"Yeah!" Katie said excitedly. "I can't wait!"

Hot Spot chuckled. "Looks like someone's very excited for tomorrow," he said.

"Of course! It's our little sister's birthday!" Blades said, grinning.

First Aid chuckled. "Another year older," he said with a smile.

Groove and Streetwise also smiled. Just then, familiar engines sounded and they looked up to see the Aerialbots make a landing and transform. Rachel and Katie jumped up and ran to greet the flyers.

Seeing the girls coming, the five fliers turned on their holoforms and Silverbolt kneeled down at seeing the girls were coming at him and the two sisters glomped him and he fell to his back, pretending it was a big enough glomp that it knocked him off his feet. His brothers laughed in amusement before they too were victims of the loving glomps, also messing around with the girls.

Silverbolt then looked and saw it was nighttime. "Sorry, munchkins, but it's near your bedtimes," he said, smiling gently.

The sisters giggled. "Come on, sis," Rachel said happily as they raced for their room, getting ready for bed. It wasn't too long after that the girls went to the entrance of the _ARK,_ gazing up at the sky.

"Look, there's the Big Dipper," Katie said.

"And Scorpio," Rachel pointed out.

"And I see Gemini in human form," came a voice from behind them and they turned to see Fireflight behind them.

"Where?" Katie asked curiously.

"Right in front of me," he said with a chuckle as he playfully poked their sides, making them both giggle before Rachel yawned and reached up to Fireflight, who picked her up. "Come, little one. Let's get you tucked in."

After Rachel left with Fireflight, Katie looked up at the starry night sky and saw a shooting star. The honey-haired girl closed her eyes and made a wish. "I wish... I could be a big sister... just this once... for a while." She said.

"Katie! Time for bed!" She heard Elita call out to her.

"Coming, Mommy!" She said as she ran to her mother, who opened her arms to her and picked her up.

"Let's get you ready for dreamland," Elita said with a smile.

 _The next morning..._

It had started out as a quiet morning with the girls eating breakfast and watching cartoons as it was the weekend, but just as they were enjoying themselves, Teletraan-1 sounded out an alert.

"Alert! Alert! Decepticons approaching!" The computer called out.

Silverbolt ran by. "They're almost here!" He called out.

Rachel grabbed Katie's hand and the two ran for their bedroom, which they had been told they should do if the Decepticons ever attacked.

But that wasn't easy as there was a lot of fighting going on and suddenly, Shockwave appeared, a laser beside him. "Say goodbye, Autobots!" He called out, starting up the laser.

"Kreemzeek!" Kreemzeek cried out, shooting himself towards the laser weapon and entering it, zapping around and destorying wires and whatever other components he could to destroy the machine. It soon began sparking and Shockwave realized with horror that it was too late.

"It's gonna blow!" He shouted as the weapon exploded, firing a laser beam that was heading towards Katie fast as she and her sister tried to get out of the way of the beam, but while Rachel got clear, Katie was still in the path of the beam.

"KATIE!" Hot Spot and First Aid cried out in horror as they started running towards her.

"BABY SIS!" Blades yelled in fear, his eyes wide.

"WATCH OUT!" Groove and Streetwise exclaimed, looking horrified.

The Protectobots jumped in front of her and shielded her with their bodies as the laser hit them and created a energy pulse that knocked some of the Autobots and Decepticons off the ground and making them land on their backs roughly.

Katie opened her eyes and saw her Protectobot brothers on the ground, unconscious. She got up and crawled over to Hot Spot, who was the closest, and climbed onto his chest, shaking him carefully, but urgently. "Wake up! Spoty, please, wake up! Hot Spot!" Katie cried as tears fell off her eyes, fearing that her closest big brothers would never wake up.

The leader of the Protectobots felt Katie's sadness, worried, pain, and fear through the bond and felt her wet tears on his spark chamber. He opened his eyes and saw Katie crying her eyes out and he slowly and gently lifted his servo up and cupped her tiny body from behind her and brushed a gentle digit to dry her eyes. Katie opened her eyes and saw that Hot Spot was awake, she hugged him tightly and broke down even more.

"Shh... Katie... It's okay... I'm here... Spoty's here... Spoty's got you." Hot Spot cooed softly, hugging her close to his chest as the other Protectobots starting to wake up.

"Katie, are you hurt?" Hot Spot asked in worry.

"Don't ever scare me like ever again," she whimpered.

He gently chuckled, groaning a little in pain. "Okay," he agreed.

First Aid began assessing his brothers' conditions, thankful that despite a few bumps and scrapes, they weren't injured.

Megatron was furious that his plan had been ruined. "Decepticons! Retreat!" He called out.

They did as they were told, not looking back as some of them had been injured in the fight. Shockwave blamed himself for the weapon not working, though it had been Kreemzeek who had destroyed it.

"Kreemzeek!" The little energy being cried out happily.

Optimus gave him a grateful smile. "Thank you, Kreemzeek," he said. "You definitely surprised the Decepticons."

Ratchet went over to assess the Protectobots' injuries. "Well, nothing's badly damaged," he said, to everyone's relief.

Rachel came out, running up to Katie and hugging her. "Katie! Guys! Are you alright?" She asked.

"We're good, Rach," Streetwise said with a smile.

It was quiet for the rest of the day and everyone turned in early when nighttime came.

* * *

When Katie woke up the next morning, she felt something through her bond with the Protectobots. She felt fear, sadness, curiosity, and some other emotions, which seemed unusual.

The honey-haired girl quickly got dressed and ran out of her room and hurried to the Protectobots' quarters, fearing that the laser beam Shockwave fired on them had done something horrible. She quickly stopped right in front of the door and cautiously opened it, peering inside. "Hot Spot? Aidy? Groove?"

Not getting an answer, she entered the room and suddenly heard something. She heard... crying?

Katie looked all over the quarters until she reaches the room where the Protectobots usually liked to cuddle pile, noticing that the crying became louder as she moves forward. "Streetwise? Blades?"

When she went around the corner, she covered her mouth and her eyes widen with horror and shock.

There, on the floor, were five tiny Cybertronians. Katie looked closely at them, seeing they looked just like the Protectobots, but a whole lot smaller and about the height of her legs above the knees.

Two of them were crying, one of them was trying to calm one of them down, one was looking around, and the other was crawling all over the place. The young girl slowly waddled over to the tiny Cybertronians with caution.

One of the tiny bots noticed her and looked up at her as she got down on her knees and crawled over to him. When she looked closely, she noticed that the little bot looked just like Hot Spot. The honey-haired girl then looked at the others and noticed the two crying Cybertronians looked like First Aid and Groove, the other looked like Streetwise was trying to calm them down, and the other who was crawling looked just like Blades.

Katie looked back at the tiny blue bot and they both looked at each other until the Hot Spot look alike cooed with curiosity and wonder, reaching out and touching her arm. Katie's eyes widened more when she felt something through the bond. Carefully, she sent something cheerful to Hot Spot and the blue bot look alike giggled.

It was then that she realized something. "Hot Spot?" She asked the blue bot.

The Cybertronian looked up at her as she said her brother's name and then she finally realized. The tiny blue Cybertronian bot in front of her... was Hot Spot. She then suddenly realized that the other tiny Cybertronians are First Aid, Groove, Streetwise, and Blades.

The honey-haired girl quickly picked all of them up, which was surprisingly a bit easy, and quickly rushed to Wheeljack's lab, hoping her uncle could figure out what had happened and help the now baby Protectobots.

Wheeljack was working on one of his projects with Ratchet watching him in case he got hurt again if it blew up. "Hurry up, Wheeljack. I need to go check on the Protectobots to make sure they're alright, I also need to check on Katie too," the CMO said urgently.

"I know! I know! I'm working as fast as I can, I just need to-"

Just before Wheeljack finished his sentence, Katie burst in with five tiny Cybertronians in her arms. "UNCLE JACKIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE!" She cried out, making the two bots jump.

"Katie, what's-!?" Ratchet's optics widened as he noticed five familiar tiny Cybertronians in the little girl's arms. "Holy Cybertron! Sparklings?!" He asked in alarm.

"I-I don't know what happened! I woke up... felt something through the bond... th-th-the crying... and... and... they were tiny and two of them were crying! I-I... I don't know wh-what to do!" Katie panicked in fear as tears weld up in her eyes.

"Hey, hey, hey, calm down. It's okay, Katie. We'll figure this out, okay? Right now I'm gonna take you and little ones to the medbay, alright? I need to make sure you're all okay." Ratchet said softly, gently picking Katie and the now sparkling Protectobots up and settling them close to his chest.

"O-Okay." Katie said as the CMO and Wheeljack rushed quickly to the medbay.

Rachel, who had heard Katie scream, raced towards the medbay, nearly running into Blaster and Steeljaw, both having heard the scream too. Wordlessly, the lion cassette crouched down and Rachel climbed up onto his back, holding on as they headed down to hall to find out what had happened.

* * *

Skyfire, who was in his office, suddenly sensed that something was wrong and his protective instincts kicked in when he sensed that it was Katie when he heard her whimpering in the medbay. He entered to find Wheeljack rocking Katie back and forth, whispering and cooing soft words to her as the honey-haired girl buried her face in his shoulder.

"What happened?" Skyfire asked softly.

"Something happened with the Protectobots, Ratchet and Perceptor are checking and making sure that they're okay. Right now I'm trying to calm Katie down," Wheeljack said.

"Here, give her to me." Skyfire said, taking Katie from Wheeljack's arms and cradling her in his holoform arms. She softly whimpered as Optimus, Prowl, Jazz, and Ironhide came in with Rachel, Steeljaw, and Blaster right behind them.

"What happened?" Optimus asked.

"Something about the Protectobots," Skyfire answered.

"Are they okay?" Rachel asked in worry.

Katie managed to lift her head up and nod a little. "But...they're little now," she said.

Everyone blinked. "What?" Ironhide asked in confusion.

"They're little," Katie repeated. "Like sparklings."

"You mean they were turned into sparklings like how you were?" Jazz asked.

"Oh, dear," Prowl said as his logic circuits fritzed and he hit the floor as his processor crashed.

The door opened and they went inside as Skyfire set Katie down. She noticed a big crate and peered inside. She then ran up to Skyfire and grabbed his servo and tugged his hand to follow her. The Autobot looked inside and his eyes widened of seeing five familiar mechs crawling around inside the crate. "Are those... the Protectobots?" He asked.

Ironhide took a look inside too. "Sure looks like it," he said, though he was surprised too. The sparklings then began wrestling.

"Hey, break it up!" Katie said, reaching in and separating the wrestling Protectobots. She noticed one of the sparklings who was Blades, fluffed up his armor and got down like a cat ready to pounced as he and the other Protectobots looked at her hands. She recognized Hot Spot as he sniffed her hand and latched on. "Hey!" She giggled, picking him up. The wide-eyed sparkling looked at the little girl, who was almost the same size as him before he started giggling and laughing, making her laugh too.

"Okay, let's get these little ones a checkup." Ratchet said, taking the sparklings to a different room with Katie and Skyfire following."Well start with oldest first and move to the youngest. We'll start with Hot Spot, then Groove, Streetwise, Blades, and First Aid last." He continued, giving Hot Spot to Katie to hold.

"Was Aidy really the youngest before me?" Katie asked.

"Yes, sweetling," the CMO said, giving Hot Spot a scan and giving him a checkup.

The baby Protectobots stayed still, something he was grateful for and after seeing they were in good health, he called in Wheeljack, who ran some painless tests before looking grim. "Well, the good news is they're all okay, but...I'm not sure how long the Protectobots will be sparklings," he said.

"Wheeljack, are you sure that there's no telling when the Protectobots will turn back to normal?" Prowl asked, feeling his processor about to crash again.

"I'm afraid so; it'll be difficult to build a reverse ray cause we know what happened last time when Katie got turned into a baby. So basically the Protectobots are going to be stuck as sparklings for a loooooooonnng time," the inventor said.

"You mean, that my big brothers will never be back to normal?" Katie asked worriedly.

"Well not forever, until then we have to watch them. On the bright side, Katie, you get to be a big sister for a long while," he said with a grin.

"Uncle Jackie, please shush," she said without heat.

"Shutting up, Kate," he replied with a smile.

The now five Protectobot sparklings looked at Katie's sad face before they waddled and crawled over to her. The honey-haired girl felt tiny arms surrounding her and felt warmth and opened her eyes to see all five Protectobots trying to hug her. She giggled cutely and snuggled them close.

"Even if they don't have their memories, they felt like they know her very well thanks to the bond," Ratchet said.

"That's good," Rachel said in relief.

The others were relieved too and smiled. It was about to get crazy at the _ARK_ again now that they had five sparklings to watch over.

But to be honest, they didn't mind.

* * *

 **KatieMae77's words: Well, looks like Katie got her wish of being a big sister and the Protectobots are now sparklings. Wonder what's going to happen next? Stay tuned~! (Giggles with full of adorable ideas in my mind) :)**

 **Looks like Katie is up for an adventure she'll never forget. :)**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
